An Xavier Student's Complicated Love Life
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: finAmara is in love with Pietro, Leader of the Brotherhood boys. But she also loves Roberto. In the end nothing but lies betrayal and bad tempers come from this situation.
1. Default Chapter

An Xavier Student's Complicated love life.  
  
Amara sat on the grass out side Bayville high school waiting for Roberto to come out when she spotted the brother hood gathering around Lance's black jeep.  
  
Pietro was laid across the back seat with a smirk on his pale face.  
  
Lance made an earthquake that lifted up the car and threw Pietro from the seat.  
  
"Hey Lance why don't you watch where you make your earthquakes eh?!" snapped Pietro.  
  
Amara smiled and saw his icy eyes flicker into her direction.  
  
"Hey Maximioff, mind taking the sidewalk?" asked Lance.  
  
"Na. Go ahead." said Pietro.  
  
Lance and the other three jumped in and zoomed off.  
  
Amara looked down at her geometry textbook and jumped when she heard a sly ' you think that was funny?' whispered in her ear.  
  
She turned around to see the blur that was Pietro running off after the others.  
  
Amara smiled and spotted Roberto coming out of school.  
  
"Hey over here!" yelled Amara waving in Roberto's direction.  
  
Roberto spotted her and smiled as he walked towards her.  
  
"What you doing here? I thought you had a lesson with Storm today?" asked Roberto.  
  
"Na that's tomorrow." smiled Amara as Roberto helped her to her feet.  
  
"So you want to walk home or," asked Roberto.  
  
"Drive. I thought you had Wolverine's motorcycle today," said Amara as they walked to the car park.  
  
"Yeah just wanted to know that's all," said Roberto.  
  
"So how was practise?" asked Amara as she put her bag under the seat and pulled a helmet over her head.  
  
"O.K, I guess. But it would have done better if you were there." smiled Roberto climbing onto the front of the motorcycle and pulling the helmet over his black curls.  
  
"Flatterer." smiled Amara climbing on behind him and putting her arms tightly round his waist.  
  
Roberto grinned and started the engine before they sped off towards the institute.  
  
Pietro couldn't help thinking of that girl who'd he'd see. Her face stuck in his mind Like an unanswered math equation or the girl he knew he was meant to date.  
  
If only.  
  
Pietro took the speed up a notch higher and over took lances jeep.  
  
He heard the Jeep's horn honk behind him.  
  
Pietro spotted Wolverine's motorbike with the two students on speeding off.  
  
Pietro smiled to himself and thought 'Hm looks like a challenge!'  
  
He sped up and was soon running beside them.  
  
Amara felt some eyes looking at her profile and looked to the side of the presence to see Pietro running along side the motorbike.  
  
Pietro smiled at her.  
  
Amara felt herself blush under his gaze and turned back to look at Roberto.  
  
Roberto noticed Pietro and narrowed his eyes before revving the engine and speeding away from Pietro.  
  
"Calm down Roberto." said Amara clinging to him tightly.  
  
Roberto snarled.  
  
Pietro shrugged and turned off towards the brotherhood house, the picture of Amara's blushing face still in his mind 


	2. At the institute

Roberto didn't stop until the two reached the institute his teeth grinding and his fist clenched so tightly they were white.  
  
Amara jumped off the bike as soon as Roberto had stopped wondering what had made him snap.  
  
"Amara why was Quicksilver following us?" asked Roberto climbing off the bike and taking off his helmet.  
  
"I don't know," said Amara putting her helmet on a bench and collecting her bag from under the seat.  
  
Roberto put down the seat and narrowed his brown eyes at her.  
  
"Tell me Amara. I know you know," said Roberto.  
  
"I seriously don't Roberto. Maybe it was a joke or something," said Amara.  
  
Roberto snarled like Logan did when he knew something wasn't right.  
  
Amara gulped loudly and prayed someone would come and rescue her from Roberto's bad temper.  
  
Scott walked in clutching a bucket and old rags to wash his car with.  
  
He looked at the couple and stopped in his tracks at Roberto's expression.  
  
"Hope I'm not interrupting." said Scott looking at Amara's scared face.  
  
"No. I'm just leaving." snarled Roberto throwing his helmet to one side and striding out the garage.  
  
Amara looked down at the seat before lifting it up and taking the bag out from under it.  
  
"Everything OK, Amara?" asked Scott putting his bucket down near the corvette and walking towards her.  
  
"Sure." lied Amara feeling tears pricking her eyes as she put the seat back down.  
  
"You sure?" asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah I just need to go and get my homework done," said Amara walking out the garage.  
  
Scott shrugged and turned back to his car.  
  
Amara walked to her room to see Jubilee and Bobby making out on Jubilee's bed.  
  
Amara cleared her throat loudly, which disturbed the two. "Oh sorry. We were just studying." said Bobby showing Amara his History textbook.  
  
"Hm. Well good luck to ya. I'll just go and study in the kitchen," said Amara turning back out to the corridor trying to keep her tears in.  
  
"Everything OK?" asked Jubilee swatting Bobby away.  
  
"How about I talk to you later? Your obviously busy." said Amara before she walked down to the kitchen.  
  
"Was it something I did?" asked Bobby sitting up.  
  
"Probably not. I'd say Roberto," said Jubilee thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh no. I bet he is in another of his moods," sighed Bobby.  
  
"Can we reschedule our 'study' date?" asked Jubilee sitting up.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll go and see if I can cool the fire dude down," said Bobby getting up from the bed.  
  
"Just don't go over board OK?" smiled Jubilee.  
  
Bobby grinned. He kissed her before going out the room.  
  
Jubilee straightened her clothes before making her way to the kitchen.  
  
Amara was sat on the window seat reading a few pages of her English textbook before she started the questions.  
  
Jubilee walked in and poured the two some apple juice before sitting down next to Amara.  
  
"Here." said Jubilee offering Amara one of the glasses.  
  
Amara put down her book and took the glass.  
  
"Thanks." she said sipping it. 


	3. What's Roberto's problem?

"So what happened with Roberto?" asked Jubilee sipping her drink and holding the glass in her lap.  
  
"He got all worked up over something. Then his temper erupted and I'm just glad Scott came before his temper got the better of him," said Amara.  
  
"Oh dear. So what caused him to go over the top anyway?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"Well Pietro was following us. That might have had something to do with It.," said Amara.  
  
"Amara, didn't you know? Roberto can get very jealous when he thinks you like other guys or other guys like you." said Jubilee.  
  
"Oh dear. I mean it's not like I like Pietro," said Amara.  
  
"Since when have you been on first name terms the leader of the Brotherhood anyway?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"I just think it's ridiculous for us to refer to people by their code names that's all." said Amara putting down her glass.  
  
"Hm.Anyway I'm off then to make sure Bobby hasn't gone over board when he went to cool down Roberto." giggled Jubilee as she got to her feet.  
  
"Uh huh." said Amara who was indulged in her textbook again.  
  
Jubilee put her glass to one side and left Amara alone with her thoughts of Pietro.  
  
*******At the brotherhood house..***************.  
  
Pietro sat in his room coming up with ways for him to train Lance and the others.  
  
But all he could think of was of the beautiful young girl who had been watching him out side school.  
  
He wanted to see her again. It was like an insatiable desire.  
  
He had often thought of going back onto Xavier's grounds anyway and maybe he would be able to coax her away from the dramatic Brazilian.  
  
Pietro got up from his bed and walked down the destroyed staircase.  
  
Todd was trying to get into Wanda's room. Again.  
  
God that guy has strange urges and Fred was lifting the sofa, with Lance on it, to strengthen his body.  
  
Lance was tipexing all his doodles from his biology book. He was obviously still all tense about his position with that girl Kitty who he'd been impressing since he started Bayville.  
  
Pietro shook his head.  
  
He was working with a bunch of losers.  
  
"I'm going out people and Toad stop trying to get into my sister's room," said Pietro running fast at Toad and taking the skeleton keys off him making him fall.  
  
Lance jumped down from the sofa leaving his drying Textbook up on the sofa.  
  
"Where you going anyway Maximoff? I thought our training was supposed to start today," said Lance.  
  
Pietro had an idea.  
  
"I'm gonna trash the Xavier institute. Why don't you come with me Lance?" asked Pietro looking at his fingernails.  
  
"My pleasure." smiled Lance rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Come on, let's go." said Pietro.  
  
The two guys walked out the building and jumped into Lance's Jeep.  
  
"So what happened between you and that girl kitty anyway?" asked Pietro.  
  
"What's it to you? I thought all the Maximoff family were a bunch of self obsessed losers," said Lance.  
  
" I was just wondering. Since, you know, we're going to the institute why don't you try and talk to her?" asked Pietro.  
  
"Maximoff, she's probably with that furry dude. She doesn't think I'm good enough for her anyway," sighed Lance as he turned out the city toward the institute.  
  
"Hm.Well, anyway, what part do you want to trash first?" asked Pietro cleverly.  
  
"Actually, your right. Maybe I should talk to Kitty," said Lance.  
  
"Good idea." said Pietro.  
  
Lance parked the jeep in the forest near the institute and scaled the wall around the boundary.  
  
Pietro ran at top speed over the gate and met Lance on the other side.  
  
"I'll meet you back here in two hours," said Pietro before he sped off round the back of the institute. 


	4. pietro's plan and Lance's apology

Lance ran after him toward the dorm where he knew Kitty was.  
  
Lance threw a stick at the doors and waited.  
  
Rouge looked out through the glass and threw a book at kitty.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Kitty sitting up.  
  
"Lance is waiting for you," said Rouge before she fell asleep again.  
  
Kitty frowned as she got out of bed and, phasing through the doors, walked out on to the balcony. She looked down to see Lance looking up at her with a loving expression.  
  
"Lance what are you doing here?" asked kitty folding her arms to try and keep herself warm.  
  
" I wanted to..." said Lance.  
  
"Just a sec." said Kitty phasing down through the balcony and standing next him.  
  
"I was just around and thought I'd," said Lance looking around to see where Pietro had gone.  
  
"I'm sorry Lance, for the way our relationship went." said Kitty, "It's just I have a feeling it might not work between us."  
  
"I do understand. But I still love you Kitty and that will never go away," said Lance.  
  
********************************************  
  
Pietro ran around to the younger students part of the building and scaled the wall to look through the windows.  
  
He looked through the window nearest him and saw the Brazilian asleep.  
  
Pietro quickly moved across and saw the girl sitting up in bed writing in a notebook.  
  
He was about to knock on the window when he saw she had a dorm mate who she was talking to.  
  
He looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing and nearly lost his grip.  
  
She had written his name and the Brazilian name at the top and was now writing pros and cons.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Amara tried to think of a bad point for Roberto. "It was so funny when I reached Bobby and Roberto. Bobby had frozen Roberto into an ice sculpture. I told him not to go over board," giggled Jubilee taking her big gold hoops out her ears and putting them on the table next to her bed.  
  
"Jubi what's a bad point for Roberto besides his temper?" asked Amara putting her pen in her mouth thoughtfully.  
  
"Aren't you listening? It's a shame I didn't get a picture to AH!" yelled Jubilee when she saw Pietro's face in the window.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Amara getting a fireball ready in her hand.  
  
"Quicksilver is outside the window," exclaimed Jubilee.  
  
"What?" asked Amara distinguishing the fireball and looking out the window into the darkness.  
  
" He was there, I swear he was!" said Jubilee.  
  
"Hm. i think you're a bit to over excited and a bit tired Jubi. Why don't we turn in.?" asked Amara closing her notebook and putting it on the table next to her bed.  
  
"I'm telling you he was there, looking over your shoulder," said Jubilee snuggling down under her duvet.  
  
"Just give it a rest Jubi, and get some sleep!" said Amara switching off the light.  
  
She waited till she heard Jubilee's heavy breathing before she sat up and crawled over her duvet.  
  
She opened the window and made a fireball in her hand to check around for Pietro.  
  
"Pietro? Are you there?" Whispered Amara moving the hand holding the flame around the frame.  
  
"Yeah I'm here," said Pietro moving towards her light.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Amara in a whisper.  
  
"I came to see you," whispered Pietro with a smile.  
  
"Why? Roberto's already mad with me. It will only get worse if you don't Hm.," said Amara before Pietro kissed her.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Amara batting him away after she got over the shock.  
  
"Come on, let's talk outside." said Pietro taking her unlit hand.  
  
Amara couldn't resist and smiled.  
  
Pietro pulled her into his arms and he sped out into the dark garden.  
  
He put her down in a moon lit part of the garden where there was a bench. He put her down on the bench and sat down next to her. 


	5. explaination needed

"Why are you really here Pietro? And why did you follow us?" asked Amara.  
  
"I just had to see your beautiful face again," said Pietro as if it answered both questions.  
  
"But why me? I'm a Xmen student," said Amara.  
  
"I don't care. You're special." said Pietro moving closer to her.  
  
He leaned into kiss her but Amara put her hand on her chest to stop him.  
  
"Pietro don't. Please. Roberto won't be happy if he finds out," whispered Amara.  
  
"Who's going to tell him? I'm not going to tell him. Are you going to tell him?" asked Pietro rubbing her lips with his fingers.  
  
"No but..." said Amara.  
  
"Then why worry?" whispered Pietro kissing her.  
  
Amara kissed him back but felt a pair of eyes around in the dark.  
  
"Someone's out there." whispered Amara.  
  
"I know." murmured Pietro kissing her.  
  
"What if it's Roberto? Come on Pietro I don't want to get him in a mood again." whispered Amara as Pietro's lips tickled hers.  
  
"Oh K. how about we meet tomorrow night at the waterfall concealing the Blackbird, around midnight. I'll get my buddy's to keep watch," suggested Pietro.  
  
Amara nodded.  
  
"Let's go for a walk anyway, try and get rid of that annoying person." smiled Pietro kissing her neck.  
  
Amara giggled and let him help her to her feet.  
  
*************************************  
  
Lance stood by kitty waiting for her to say something while she shivered in the cold.  
  
He took of his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." whispered kitty as she pulled it closer around herself.  
  
"I'll never stop caring for you kitty. Just telling me you'll think more about it," whispered lance. " I'll think about it 'lance. And I know you think that I think that you're not good enough for me. But I never felt that way. I do love you lance but you were the one pushing me away," said Kitty.  
  
Lance looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry kitty," he whispered.  
  
"I know you are. But it's late and I need my sleep for tomorrow," said Kitty.  
  
"Call you tomorrow?" asked lance.  
  
"Sure." whispered Kitty kissing his cheek before phasing back up to her room.  
  
Lance didn't ask for his jacket back, he just felt guilty about hurting kitty's feelings.  
  
He put his hands in his pockets and walked back towards his jeep. 


	6. Romantic goodnight

Amara was still at a loss as to why Pietro liked her. She was nothing exciting compared to Jubilee or Kitty. She was just a girl who'd been send from her kingdom to learn more about controlling her powers.  
  
But she'd never expected this.  
  
Pietro made her inner princess come alive.  
  
"Come on Amara what's wrong?" asked Pietro kissing her hand.  
  
"I just feel so lucky," whispered Amara.  
  
"You are lucky and you deserve it." Smiled Pietro leaning in.  
  
There was the sound of a rumble from far away and Pietro stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Pietro?" asked Amara.  
  
"My ride. Look I'll call you tomorrow under the name Eric. I'll pretend to be your study partner," said Pietro kissing her cheek and getting to his feet.  
  
"OK. I'll miss you," whispered Amara standing up and kissing his lips.  
  
"Miss you too," said Pietro as another rumble, echoed through the grounds.  
  
Pietro then bid her goodbye before running to Lance's jeep.  
  
Amara smiled to herself as she walked back to her dorm. 


	7. The Guilt trip

Pietro jumped into the jeep and lance drove back to the brotherhood house.  
  
Neither of them spoke until they stopped outside.  
  
"So how did it go with Pryde?" asked Pietro as he climbed out the jeep.  
  
"It was OK," said Lance jumping out the jeep after chaining it to the wall.  
  
"Good." said Pietro before he ran up to his room.  
  
Amara woke up the next morning and saw Jubilee getting ready for breakfast. "Come on sleepyhead, Wolverine put another training session on the schedule today." said jubilee clipping on her belt and brushing her hair.  
  
"Oh damn." yawned amara getting up and rubbing her eyes as she got her uniform out her closet.  
  
"Didn't you hear cannonball this morning? He was supposed to be your wake up call," said jubilee. "No actually I didn't." said Amara changing into her uniform and pulling a brush through her knotted hair.  
  
"Hm. anyway we'd better go to training before wolverine takes away our breakfast." said Jubilee walking towards the doorway.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming," said Amara throwing her brush to one side.  
  
The two ran out to join the rest of the academy students and saw Wolverine hadn't arrived yet.  
  
Bobby was putting ice sculptures in Cannonball's way and Rahnee was playing Frisbee with Multiple. Berserker was charging a broken handheld T.V to watch a program he missed.  
  
Roberto was sat under a group of trees away from the others looking kind of sad.  
  
Amara waited for Jubilee to join Bobby in put obstacles in cannonballs way before she joined Roberto.  
  
"Hey Roberto. Why aren't you enjoying your free time?" asked Amara.  
  
Roberto looked up at her but didn't respond.  
  
Amara rolled her eyes as she sat down. Jubilee wasn't kidding when she said he got jealous.  
  
"You OK?" asked Amara.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday Amara. I just kind of lost it." said Roberto looking up to the sun.  
  
"I noticed." joked Amara.  
  
The ghost of a faint smile played on Roberto's lips.  
  
"I don't deserve you, you know." smiled Roberto hugging Amara to him.  
  
Amara smiled weakly and found she feeling guilty about the night before. 


	8. The workout and the quick visit

Pietro woke up and saw it was really late.  
  
Toad was jumping around looking for flies outside his door while Lance was sending a bunch of earthquakes up the staircase to remind Pietro it was his to turn to go shopping.  
  
Pietro sighed and changed into his usual navy shirt, jeans and black boots. He quickly made a shopping trip for the house before he came back still thinking of the night before. Amara's perfect profile in the moonlight and her soft kiss, sending shudders up his spine and making his heart rate increase so much he felt he was in a tornado.  
  
He came into the kitchen and saw lance talking to kitty on the phone. Pietro left the bags on the table and sat down watching the TV.  
  
Amara ran through the grounds throwing fireballs at machines as she ran.  
  
Soon she reached the finish and saw Scott standing next to wolverine with a stopwatch.  
  
She ran across the line and caught her breath beside Multiple and his ten duplicates.  
  
"God what a work out." muttered amara.  
  
"Tell me about it. Bout time you got here," grinned Bobby who was still in full ice dude mode.  
  
"You want me to melt ya?" gasped Amara making a fireball in her hand.  
  
"No." said Bobby looking nervous.  
  
"Then I suggest you shut up," grinned amara slowly gaining her breath again and distinguishing the fireball.  
  
Bobby narrowed is eyes at her just as jubilee crossed the line.  
  
"At last. Thought that would never end." gasped Jubilee walking towards the others.  
  
"Who else is there?" asked bobby making an ice sculpture of chairs fro them to sit on.  
  
"Oh just Roberto, Ray and Rahnee. Rahnee would have gone faster but she got tired out and ended up werewolf style," said Jubilee sitting down on a sofa next to bobby.  
  
"Guess we're lucky then." smiled Bobby.  
  
Amara rolled her eyes when kitty walked out holding the cordless phone in her hand.  
  
"Amara, there's a guy on the phone for you. Says his name is Eric?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Eric?" asked Amara. Then she realised.  
  
"Oh Eric. Thanks kitty." smiled amara taking the phone from her and walking into the woods.  
  
"Hey Pietro, wondered when you'd call." smiled Amara.  
  
" I was just thinking of you and how much I miss you." flirted Pietro.  
  
"I miss you too." smiled Amara sitting down on the woodland floor.  
  
"Want me to come see you?" asked pietro.  
  
"Not now. Roberto's here and besides I'll be seeing you tonight." said Amara.  
  
"Just a few minutes." begged pietro.  
  
Amara thought about it.  
  
"Ok just five minutes." smiled Amara.  
  
Pietro hung up and appeared at her side a few minutes later.  
  
"Here I am." said pietro.  
  
Amara hugged him to her.  
  
" I missed you pietro." Whispered amara as he kissed her.  
  
"I missed you too princess." smiled pietro 


	9. breakfast and pietro restless

"Amara it's time for breakfast where are you?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"You'd better go," whispered Amara.  
  
"I'll see you tonight." smiled Pietro kissing her before he ran into the woods.  
  
"I'm over here Jubi," said Amara putting the phone to her ear and pretending she was talking to someone.  
  
"Yeah so I'll talk to you later Eric. Bye." said Amara walking back to where Bobby was trying to pull Jubilee back to the institute without waiting for Amara.  
  
"So whose Eric?" asked Jubilee as the two walked back to the institute for breakfast.  
  
"Oh he's just my chem. lab partner," said Amara.  
  
"Really? So what have you got planned today?" asked Jubilee trying to get Bobby to leave the two girls alone.  
  
"Nothing really." said Amara as Bobby walked to catch up with Berzerker.  
  
"How about we go to the mall? There is this dress I've been saving up for ages." said Jubilee as the two sat down at the tale.  
  
"Um maybe. I'll have to deal with my homework first." said Amara.  
  
"Of course. Maybe meet you there this afternoon?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"Sure." smiled Amara.  
  
Pietro sat at the kitchen table eating to keep him occupied.  
  
He had to meet up with Amara that night so he needed to try and act as normal as possible as the others.  
  
Lance was all googly-eyed over his discussion with Kitty the night before; Toad was still trying to get into Wanda's room while Fred was lifting weights in his room.  
  
Pietro finished his eating and ran around the town for exercise.  
  
He really wanted to see Amara, hold her and kiss her. It was driving him crazy.  
  
Pietro stopped at the look out of the town and sat on the edge of the barrier. 


	10. to the mall

Amara finished her homework and stretched.  
  
She'd got cramped lying on her stomach while writing her History essay.  
  
She put the homework in her bag and looked out the window.  
  
She could still see Pietro's face in the glass, with his cheeky smile yet romantic intentions.  
  
She sighed and sat up.  
  
She went down to the dining room where Jubilee and Bobby were in another one of their study sessions, playing footsie under the table.  
  
She caught Jubilee's eye and Jubilee got up before Bobby could try and convince her to stay.  
  
Amara was walking out the manor when Roberto came towards her in sunspot mode.  
  
"So Amara, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight you know to make up for my temper yesterday." asked Roberto as he cooled to normal.  
  
"Um I'm actually doing something tonight Roberto, but why don't you come with us to the mall?" asked Amara.  
  
"Na it's OK, I want to get my own back on Ice man anyway." grinned Roberto turning his arm on fire.  
  
"Don't go too far OK!" yelled Amara as Roberto ran back into the institute.  
  
Amara met up with Jubilee in the garage and the two jumped into the jeep.  
  
They drove to the mall, not prepared to see who was going to be there.  
  
Pietro sat in the food court at the mall eating at top speed even though he wasn't really as hungry as he had felt when he'd first came.  
  
He hadn't really thought of anywhere else to go and going back to the brotherhood seemed like a waste of time.  
  
He looked up from sipping his shake and saw amara walking with her roommate he'd seen the night before.  
  
He could tell Amara had seen him when she waved him over to her.  
  
Amara waved Pietro over knowing that Jubilee maybe a lot of things but she wouldn't snitch on her friend.  
  
"Hello Pietro what are you doing here?" asked Amara kissing Pietro lightly on he lips.  
  
"Pietro? Amara are you seeing this guy?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"Er well...."said Amara.  
  
"Yeah she is." said Pietro putting an arm around her waist.  
  
Amara smiled meekly at Jubilee.  
  
"What about Roberto?" asked Jubilee, which seemed less than impressed that her best friend was cheating on Roberto.  
  
"Um...I really need to talk to him about that." said Amara touching Pietro's hand and squeezing it.  
  
"So what are you two girls doing here?" asked Pietro.  
  
"We were just going to hang around." smiled Amara.  
  
"Actually I think I'll go back to the institute. Bobby will need some help with his chemistry project," said Jubilee.  
  
Amara could tell her friend was uncomfortable with her being with Pietro while she was still seeing Roberto.  
  
"Ok well see you later Jubilee," said Amara feeling bad.  
  
Jubilee nodded and left Amara and Pietro alone.  
  
"You OK Amara?" asked Pietro.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go walk around," said Amara.  
  
The two stopped outside a cafe and sat down on a bench.  
  
Amara was silent since Jubilee had left them.  
  
"Are you OK Amara?" asked Pietro putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I just think we should hold this off until I've talked to Roberto and broke it off with him." said Amara; though Pietro could tell it was killing her inside.  
  
"Is this because of what your friend said?" asked Pietro understandingly.  
  
"In a way. I really can't focus on you if I'm thinking of Roberto and how hurt he would be if he found out. It's not fair to you Pietro," said Amara.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Tell him today?" asked Pietro. "I suppose. I'll just have to be completely honest with him. I've hurt him enough," sighed Amara.  
  
"How about I'm there for moral support? I've heard Brazilians have really bad tempers," asked Pietro.  
  
"Thanks Pietro. I'd appreciate it." smiled Amara kissing him.  
  
"No problem Amara. So when do you want me to drop by?" asked Pietro.  
  
"Come to the look out at three. I'll be there with Roberto," said Amara squeezing his hand.  
  
"Want me to take you home?" asked Pietro.  
  
"Sure thanks Pietro." smiled Amara.  
  
Pietro picked Amara up in his arms and sped off toward the institute. 


	11. the end of the secrets

Pietro put Amara down outside the institute and kissed her goodbye promising to meet her at the look out point in an hour and a half.  
  
Amara walked onto the grounds and saw sparks signalling that jubilee or Berserker was around somewhere.  
  
"OK come out wherever you are!" called Amara.  
  
Jubilee and Berserker jumped down from the tree and Berserker ran off for the mutant game of hide and seeks being played around the institute.  
  
"So how was your date with Quicksilver?" asked Jubilee as they walked through the grounds.  
  
"It was OK. But I've broke things off until I've broke up with Roberto." sighed Amara.  
  
"Your going to what with Roberto?" asked jubilee.  
  
"Break it off. I can't deal with this," sighed Amara.  
  
"So when are you going talk to him?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"Soon. Pietro's going to be there in case Roberto's mood explodes," said Amara.  
  
"You sure Pietro will be able to deal with Roberto?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"I think so," sighed Amara.  
  
"Anyway I've got to go. Bobby 's it." said Jubilee running to the waterfall.  
  
Amara walked to the institute and walked in to see Roberto hid behind a bust on a stand.  
  
"Um hey Roberto." smiled Amara shyly.  
  
"Oh hey Amara. Have you seen Bobby?" asked Roberto looking out from behind the bust.  
  
"No I haven't. But I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drive?" asked Amara.  
  
"Sure. Let's go." smiled Roberto.  
  
He got up and led her to the garage where they got into a car and drove to the lookout point.  
  
They arrived at the point and sat on the bonnet looking over the town.  
  
Pietro was hidden in the woods behind and amara could feel his eyes on them.  
  
"Roberto I have to tell you something." said Amara feeling guilty.  
  
"And so do I. I really love you Amara and I hope you feel the same," said Roberto taking her hand and squeezing it.  
  
"Actually Roberto I'm afraid I think it best if we see other people" said Amara looking away from him and taking back her hand.  
  
"What? But why?" asked Roberto.  
  
Amara could see the devastation in his eyes.  
  
"I just um..." stuttered Amara when Pietro came from behind the bushes in a swirl of wind.  
  
"She likes me more than you Brazilian now shove off," said Pietro narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Quicksilver! What's he doing here!" demanded Roberto jumping of the bonnet and going into sunspot mode.  
  
"Please you two I don't want any trouble. But he's right Roberto. I love him." said Amara looking nervously between the two.  
  
"You've done something to her Quicksilver. What have you done!" demanded Roberto.  
  
"I've done nothing but kiss her hug her and love her like she deserves to be loved." snipped Pietro.  
  
Roberto growled and Pietro grinned menacingly.  
  
"Stop it!" squealed Amara standing in between the two.  
  
"I suggest you move Princess. I don't want you to get hurt," said Pietro picking her up in a flash and putting her down on the roof of the car.  
  
Amara watched helplessly as Roberto threw fireballs at Pietro who was circling him.  
  
Amara closed her eyes and became magma while inside she was begging the professor for some help.  
  
She jumped down from the roof and threw a fire flare at Roberto that knocked him off his feet.  
  
"What did you do that for Princess? I had him," said Pietro standing beside her.  
  
"I think Roberto needs to cool off," said a Voice and Amara turned around to see Bobby, Jubilee and Jean.  
  
Bobby covered Roberto's body in ice, which cooled him to normal, and Jean lifted Roberto to his feet.  
  
"We'll take him back to the institute Amara. You come back soon," said Jean giving Pietro a disapproving look.  
  
The three then left the two alone.  
  
"I could have taken him Amara why get them involved?" asked Pietro as Amara returned to normal.  
  
"I don't doubt you could have Pietro," said Amara kissing him.  
  
"I'm so happy princess." smiled Pietro putting an arm around her waist.  
  
"So am I Pietro." smiled Amara  
  
"Now you want me to drive you home?" asked Pietro.  
  
"I'd like that Pietro." smiled amara kissing him.  
  
Fin!!! 


End file.
